To remember Dieing
by Gothkat
Summary: //Digital Devil Saga// Gale/Lupa, Jenna/David, Cielo/Harley, Roland/Adil, onesided Roland/lupa, onesided Bat/Heat, Argilla/Jinana, Heat/Serph. POST DDS 2 so spoilers! "They had never faced anthing this scary before." rateing subject to change.


A/N i've not even kidding, this was inspired by fucking Ghoast wisperer! and the rateing and the whole point of the title won't make sence till about 3/4 of the way through it...man i hop people like this...

Gale: she doesn't own Digital Devil Saga -muttereing- thank the temple

Argilla: yay I get to be with Jinana!

Heat: just get on with it!

They had never faced a greater threat before, nothing that had ever happened to them was colse to being as bad as this. Even worse then when Cielo made himself some wings using Sera's Cd's, Even worse then when Jenna had walked in on Gale in the Bathroom, and Even worse then when Heat had nearly got kissed by that weird Guy with the obsession with bats and sharp things.

A new Secondary school. And they weren't all in the same class.

Gale knew he would be in the same group as Cielo for much, Jenna had a feeling that she wouldn't be in the same group as Sera for a lot of things, hoping that she was in the same group for PE at least, Heat Sera and Serph hoping to be in the same group for at least some of there subjects, Cielo knowing he and Sera were similar in ability, relived by the fact he would properly share a lot of classes with her.

Checking the board, witch held there fate. Gale and Jenna paled, they were on their own, none of their, whom they considered siblings were with them. Cielo and Argilla, were in the same class as was Serph, Sera and Heat.

Gale looked down at his watch, "Well I think we should go, other wise we'll be late,"

Cielo looked ready to burst into tears, Argilla wrapped an arm around him. "come on Cielo, it's not that bad, were in the same class aren't we?" Cielo looked to Gale, and Jenna of whom should be so sad right now in his opion.

"hey brudda why isn't you sad?" He sniffled. Gale smiled gently at him, hoping to comfort him.

"were not in lessons all day, Cielo, we will met at break, around here alright? Break is at 10 to 11 alright" Gale brought Cielo into a hug, as Jenna had a similar conversation with Sera, whom Heat hugged leading both Her and Serph, whom had been in quite sadness.

Gale had turned away from Jenna, to head to his own class, trying to appear confident, even though he didn't need to be confident for Cielo as he usually did. Not likening the lack of chatter around him, he walked into the class, hope there to be at least someone there, or that it had started raining.

Seeing only one other boy in the class, sitting by the window, looking to the Rain, that had been attempting to fall for most of the day. Gale sat Behind the boy, sitting in the second row, by the window, also looking out. The boys in front of him dark hair, falling around his face. Watching the rain hitting the side of the building, conjured another building to his mind. A 3 maybe 4 story building sitting apart from the rest it's grey brick less walls coating in a layer of water.

Seeing the extension of the school again rather then the building he didn't know, he looked down to the ground seeing the drain, a feeling of stupidity over coming him, He placed his head on the table and groaned lightly.

"Are you alright?" familiarity rushed through Gale, in a way it never had, this wasn't like Hearing Sera sing after she had caught lateritious, of seeing Heat Eating a juicy burger after attempting to be a vegetarian. It was like something he didn't know, but did at the same time, the voice he heard was a similar to another, but he could not please from where he had heard it.

"this it?" another Boy ha Entered the room, sitting near the two boys he looked Grimly too the sky, "bloody Rain, sodding hate it" he took a drink for his bottle, using the top to push up his glasses. The boy looked to the two "wow great conversation you two are," he haled out his hand to the boy who was originally in the room.

The dark skinned boy looked at the hand, "one should offer there own name first if they wish to know someone else's" Gale watched the interaction carefully, hoping to gauge which would be better to be friends with if the ended up enemies.

"apologies, Roland," the hand stayed extended to the darker boy as Roland glanced at Gale. "you too what's your names?" Gale kept watching silently leaning to the Rain, a tune appearing In his mind, the one that all of his family knew, but didn't know why.

"I am Lupa" the darker boy answered shaking Roland's hand, turning his back to the window, and facing behind him. Other students filed into the class as Gale answered himself

"and I am Gale,"

Jenna had left Gale, to find the a lot of the class was early like herself, seeing a group of boys leer at her, she moved to the other side of the room, and unlike gale, not likening the fact it was Raining.

Sitting next to a blond Boy, she sighed, the idea of not knowing anyone, wile not pleasant wasn't exactly the worst thing to happen to her, havening been toughened up by a life time of bullying, hating her hermaphrodite sate she sighed again.

"sighing soo much makes you seem older," the boy next to her turned to her with a smile. She looked to him, seeing him readjust his glasses, even though there was no need. He noticed what she was looking at," they look really bad don't they? Names David by the way,"

She smiled at him "Jenna, and what do you mean seem older?" David chuckled lightly.

"well you sound like you've been through a life time of hell," the though made Jenna laugh along with David, imagine, reincarnation real! Ha what a laugh, once you die that's the end, there were no second chances.

"how long is a lifetime," Jenna had always found that phrase funny, as a lifetime, could be any amount of time, as any life could end at any point, and still be a lifetime.

"not to sure, you got any ideas?" David chuckled again, Jenna starting to like the sound, he was quite laid back, similar to Cielo she thought to her self.

"a life is a Variable, the values it can take, have to be positive integers, and no one can tell the probability of it being anyone number," Jenna smirked when David chuckling ceased.

"wrong,"

"what?! How was that wrong?! Tell me now!" Jenna had almost raised her voice, but it had gone up in pitch with her anger.

David also smirked, "no need to go over the top, but a life time doesn't have to be an integer-"

"what? How can you have 0.2 of.. a year," realising her mistake, she trailed off.

"and it can be negative,"

"okay now I know you're an idiot you can't be alive negative years," she puffed up with pride as he got it wrong.

"still births, miss-carryidies, a life time is a variable that can take any number between about -3/12 to anything, although I think right now it's properly around 120-ish." David smiled as Jenna tried to find a flaw in his statement, asking her another question, before she could continue arguing with her, "hey what lesson you got first?"

+

Cielo grabbed onto Argilla arms as she lead him to their class, sitting next to one another in the only seats that were next to each other that were available, Argilla being nest to a Girl, who was , with a pen, drawing a symbol on her face. Cielo looked out the window, seeing the rain.

"light shines on the heaven," Cielo started his accent affecting the sound of the song, Argilla joining in lightly.

"that song is beautiful, who sings it?" the girl next to them had finished drawing a musical note on her cheek, the red shining on her face framed by Black hair.

"don' know sister," Argilla hadn't expected Cielo to actually talk to people so fast, although since it was music they were talking about, she should really have known better.

"that's going to irate me all day now, where have you heard it?" the Girl was so into the Conversation with Cielo, she didn't even look at Argilla thinking the Girl was very rude, she nudged Cielo.

"huh? Argie! What was dat for?" Cielo had certainly cheered up, glade that someone else in the room was as into music as he was, although he usually prefer Latin music to the rock/punk that was coming out of the girl's earphones.

"Argie?" the girl looked behind Cielo at Argilla, whom was blushing at the gaze, "is that your name?"

"nah! She's Argilla, and I'm Cielo, what's your name?" Cielo, was practically climbing over Argilla to reach to the music fellow music fan, before either Argilla, could yell at Cielo to get off her, or The girl replied to the question, the music changed slightly, with the girl singing along.

"bless me with  
the leaf off of the tree  
on it I see,  
the freedom rains,

We are falling  
the light it calling  
tears inside me  
calm me down

Midnight calling  
mist of resolving  
Crown me with the  
Pure green leaf

Rest to my father  
blessed by the water  
black night dark sky  
the devil's cry" Argilla was struck silent by the unspoken emotion in her voice, a tear almost leaving her own eyes.

Cielo clapping, "hey who sings dat then?" the girl looked to them, having closed her eyes to sing the Verse.

"the junkyard cannibals, my band I'm the lead female singer, by the way my names Jinana,"

"you should dye your hair green," Argilla hadn't meant to say that, but now that she had, it sounded right, almost like Jinana was meant to have green hair.

Jinana hearing that was shocked, "My Best friend has said the same thing," Cielo started looking around the class to find him, "no he does not come to this school, although I live near him, it is too far for him to come, his father would not allow it."

After the teacher had come in a spoke to the class, making Argilla and Cielo introduce themselves, and generally letting them get back to their own devices, Jinana turned to Argilla and Cielo again, "so your names are Cielo," she pointed at Cielo, whom was lisanig to Jinana's music player, " and you are Argilla,"

Argilla nodded, for both herself and Cielo, knowing trying to get a response out of him was hopeless.

"that is a beautiful name,"

+

Heat unlike the two he was with was not feeling shy at all, leading them into the room, looking at a clock as they passed it.

"Grr we're gonna be late if you two don't hurry up!" Heat snapped at them, causing both of them to hurry up.

Getting into the room and sitting down seconds before the Teacher did, all three wishing for brake to come soon.  
+

A/N alright first chapter done.

Heat: flames used to enhance my greatness

Argilla: is this inculeding that fact i can do all of your fire moves better then you?

Heat:-discourged- you don't have to say it like that...


End file.
